


Home.

by AngelOfSmallDeathx



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfSmallDeathx/pseuds/AngelOfSmallDeathx
Summary: "Look at me, Kimiko..." he almost whispered, but she didn't move. "Please, look at me."And even hurting, even sniffing and barely breathing her heart recognized the sound. He sounded like kindness, and when she turned her head and looked into his ever so expressive brown eyes, he looked like home."I know it's hard but I need you to breath, ok?"
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro & The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Moyashiro/The Frenchman
Kudos: 11





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! This is my first attempt at writing something on AO3, and it had to be Frenchie and Kimiko related, because let's face it, they are the most wholesome ship I have seen in a long long while.
> 
> I ask you please to have in mind that english IS NOT my first language, so you might find some mistakes, and I apologise. Hope despite it you can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. ❤️

It was being a hard night. 

No matter how much he tried, Frenchie didn't seem to be sleeping any soon, and considering that he was trying to get clean, he couldn't take as many pills as he would usually.

Getting clean sucked. But he was going to make it as far as he could. For her, for himself, and for... _Them_. 

A sheepish smile crossed his lips as he looked to the ceiling. 

'Them'... Such a petit word and yet such an important meaning.

 _Them_ meant that he wasn't alone anymore, meant that when all that shit in the world came after him again, he would have something worth fighting for. And that conclusion were both amazing and scary. 

So he got up from the bed, his bare feet slightly touching the cold floor as he walked to the kitchen. Kimiko seemed to hear everything, and he didn't want to disturb her sleeping. She hadn't slept well in a while. 

A long while.

It was almost like a rule, the infamous 'you survived the war, now deal with the trauma' always came to haunt both of them in the night. Serge was used to it, after all, the night terrors, the hours awake and all the things in between were part of his life since he was a little boy, but with her it seemed different. The trauma was too much, the pain was too much.

And like the universe were talking with him at that exactly moment, once he entered the kitchen he heard a sound. And it broke his heart.

It sounded like a wounded animal, a sound of agony stuck in the throat forever. 

Serge turned on the light afraid of what he was going to find, cause deep in his mind he already knew. Nonetheless, Knowing didn't make it any less painful.

Cause kneeling under the round kitchen's table was Kimiko, her legs too close to her chest, her eyes too wide and red. And when those same eyes fixed on him he felt his heart break. He felt it hurt like never before. 

" _Mon Coeur_..." He murmured while walking to her, the woman's eyes following his movements, her expression gradually softening from undeniable fear to a crushing sadness, like she only then had recognized him. "What happened?" 

He kneeled in front of her, being cautious enough not to break into her personal space, even though his soul desperately wanted him to hold her in his arms until all the pain was gone; wanted him to make her feel better. 

She didn't move her hands, she didn't even try to communicate, and that scared the hell out of him. Instead, she just shook her head violently, her whole face expressing what she couldn't exteriorize with signs. 

"I'm so sorry, _Mon Coeur_ , so so sorry" His voice was softly- spoken, even though he were running his fingers through his own hair in a nervous gesture, desperately trying to find the right thing to say, the right thing to do.

But thinking wasn't working, he had to act. 

So in very slow movements he slid under the table and sat by her side. The scene seemed familiar, like a déjà vu of some kind, but he was not going to think about _that_ other night. The damned night when he messed up and attempted to kiss the woman while she was grieving. He had already scolded himself enough for that. He was going to do it right this time. 

"Look at me, Kimiko..." he almost whispered, but she didn't move. "Please, look at me." His voice wasn't demanding, no... Instead, he sounded pleading, gentle as only Frenchie knew how to be. 

And even hurting, even sniffing and barely breathing her heart recognized the sound. He sounded like kindness, and when she turned her head and looked into his ever so expressive brown eyes he looked like home. 

"I know it's hard but I need you to breath, ok?" she opened her mouth, obviously not to say anything, but because maybe that would make the air find her lungs again. It didn't. Her eyes widened even more, trying to tell him that she couldn't, and by impulse or habit or even something deeper her trembling hand searched for his, grabbing it in a strong grip. 

"I know you can, mon Coeur, we will go through this together, trust me." He squeezed her hand in encouragement, and she nodded very slowly. "Just keep looking at me, you're not alone." Kimiko's eyes were fixed on him, fixed on the only home she had. "Now we're going to inhale." Serge demonstrated, and she repeated with difficulty. " _Tu vas trés bien, mon Coeur,_ now, exhale, _oui_?" And again he demonstrated, she repeated. 

They kept on that for a while more, Serge's soothing voice whispering encouragement words in french and his eyes never leaving hers, until her breathe stabilised and the strong grip on his hand became light.

He was relieved when her eyes, those beautiful eyes that mesmerized him from the first, became calm again. Still deadly, but peaceful for a moment, like the ocean. 

" _Thank you_ " She signed, her hand moving slow, probably held by tiredness.

"Nah, I did nothing." He answered, shrugging simply. 

But she grabbed his hand again, and when his eyes returned to her face he saw that 'thank you' meant a lot more than just those two words. 

"You are welcome." He said with a soft smile, and apparently that was enough for her, cause she seemed to relax a little, letting go of a deep sigh. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

When her whole body froze, Frenchie deeply regreted the question, and was ready to change the subject when her hands moved again, forming a single word.

" _Nightmare_." 

And it was enough for him. He didn't need to ask what it was about, cause he already knew. Of course he did. There was only a few things in the world capable to haunt that madly strong woman: Her parents, her brother, the life stolen from her, the life she was never going to be able to get back and the life they forced her to live. They were all awful things to deal with. 

" _I'm so sorry_ " He signed back, just because speaking those words never sounded right, just because maybe if she heard them with the heart, maybe she would understand how much he really meant it. 

" _I know._ " And after signing this simple sentence, she leaned the side of her body into his, resting her head on his shoulder. It was the closest she had ever willingly approached someone other than her brother and that hug she gave Annie, and only then Kimiko realized how much she missed it.

For a second, Frenchie was static. Taking a moment to realize that she choose to approach. She trusted him. And most important, she forgave him. 

So, very gently he rested his head against hers, allowing himself to close his eyes and enjoy the growing feeling inside of him, that feeling of belonging, of fondness.

She yawned softly, and he couldn't help but smile. 

"We should go to bed." He suggested, still taking a while to move, parting their proximity only enough to look at her. Kimiko shook her head again, this time slowly, as if saying 'not yet'. 

So he gently passed one arm around her, and the woman snuggled a little more into his embrace. In that moment he bet that she could hear the obtrusive beats of his heart. 

But she didn't mention it, and despite the whirlwind of thoughts inside his head he didn't said a thing. He didn't, cause for some reason, that moment, that calmness after a storm meant peace, and for some reason, having that woman in his arms, making his heart beat like crazy, that meant being alive. And those things didn't need words. 

They felt it, and it was enough. 

None of them noticed the exactly moment they fell asleep, nor the way their bodies pulled each other's closer at some moment through the night, but when Frenchie woke up next morning, lying under the table, feeling her soft breath against his neck and holding her body like it were the only thing keeping him sane, something inside of him lighten up, and he suddenly, deeply knew it. 

And when Kimiko woke up, her arms protectively holding him next to her and the sound of his heartbeats making her feel safer than she had in a long while, she also knew it. 

They were home. 


End file.
